Many cases are known where an anionic surfactant susceptible to cationic active ingredients and to agrochemical formulation compositions and a nonionic surfactant susceptible to changes in temperature are used in combination as spreading agents in order to overcome the drawbacks of the both. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 describes trade names such as Gramin S (which is a trade name, manufactured by Sankyo Agro Co., Ltd.: 5% polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester, 15% polyoxyethylene nonylphenyl ether and 4% sodium polynaphthylmethanesulfonate), Tokuace (which is a trade name, manufactured by Sankyo Agro Co., Ltd.: 9% sodium dialkylsulfosuccinate and 31% polyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ether) and RABIDEN 3S (which is a trade name: 1.4% sodium dioctylsulfosuccinate, 8% polyoxyethylene alkyl ether, 3% polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester). These are commercially available and the dilution factor when used is from 3,000-fold to 10,000-fold. By using these, the adhesion properties of agrochemicals to crops are extremely improved. However, even though these are used, the adhesion properties to the crops having poor wetting properties, such as cabbage and Japanese long green onion, are not sufficiently satisfying. In particular, recently, drift-reducing spray which has been rapidly spread due to the problems such as environmental pollution related to agrochemical drift is required to be further improved because it leads to less sufficient adhesion properties to crops. In addition, Mixpower (which is a trade name, manufactured by Syngenta: 40% polyoxyethylene alkyl ether and 40% polyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ether), which comprises a nonionic surfactant and has improved adhesion properties to crops, is not preferred from an environmental point of view because it contains polyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ether, which is a suspicious substance as endocrine disrupter, contained in Gramin S and Tokuace although the polyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ether has improved adhesion properties.
In Non-Patent Literature 2, using Neoesterin® (which is a trade name, manufactured by Kumiai Chemical Industry Co., Ltd.: 10% polyoxyethylene fatty acid ester and polyoxyethylene resin acid ester and 20% polyoxyethylene nonylphenyl ether) (in this connection, superscript “RTM” stands for registered trademark) as a spreading agent, chlorphenapyr (insecticide) and acephate (insecticide) were sprayed to control Plutella xylostella of cabbage and spray test was conducted using a drift-reducing nozzle, but good results are not obtained.
Non-Patent Literature 3 describes use of sodium bis(2-ethylhexyl)sulfosuccinate as a systemic agent and a spreading agent in terms of its wettability but does not specifically disclose the content, spraying requirements, spray concentration and the like thereof at all.
According to Non-Patent Literature 4, the problem that agrochemical spraying using a drift-reducing nozzle may easily cause spray ununiformity and particularly does not give stable agrochemical efficacy with an agrochemical active ingredient having low systemic properties into agents is pointed out. In addition, it is pointed out that even when an existing spreading agent is used, these problematic points cannot be remedied.
According to Non-Patent Literature 5, when spraying was conducted with a drift-reducing nozzle, no big difference was observed in the adhesion amount and the biological effects of agrochemicals per leaf unit due to the nozzle properties compared with customary nozzles, but it is pointed out that the drift-reducing nozzle slightly inferior to the biological effects only in leaves of cabbage expanded in the vertical direction. In addition, a model experiment using a filter paper was performed, resulting in that the drift-reducing nozzle caused low adhesion uniformity to the longitudinal direction, and it is inferred that this is because the spray particle size is large.
With regard to the technique of evaluation for uniform adhesion of an agrochemical spray aqueous solution to crops, Non-Patent Literature 4 discloses an experiment using a fluorescent pigment but there is no example of surveying effects on addition of the spreading agent and the adjuvant composition.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a spreading agent where fatty acid is added to polyoxyethylene polyoxypropylene alkyl ether as a spreading agent with low foaming for agrochemicals.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a spreading agent composition for non-aqueous agrochemicals included surfactants, water-soluble organic solvents having a flash point of 70° C. or more and antifoaming agents.    Non-Patent Literature 1: Japan Plant Protection Association, “Annual Inventory of Registered Pesticides and Their Use 2005”, pp. 522 to 523, published on October 17th H17    Non-Patent Literature 2: Executive Summary of Lecture in Symposium on Spraying Technique, pp. 81 to 83, published by Japan Plant Protection Association on January 17th H19    Non-Patent Literature 3: Booklet of the Series of RAPISOL A, anionic surfactants, p. 6, June 2003, written by NFO Corporation    Non-Patent Literature 4: Program for Protection of Influence of Agrochemical Drift, Fiscal Year H17: Results of Basic Research on Adhesion and Effects, pp. 11 to 47, February H18, Japan Plant Protection Association    Non-Patent Literature 5: “Adhesion to Crops and Biological effect of Agrochemical Using Drift-Reducing Nozzle”, The 26th Executive summaries of Lecture in Symposium on Agrochemical Formulation and Use, p. 30, October H18    Patent Literature 1: JP 2004-83540 A, pp. 5 to 6    Patent Literature 2: JP 2006-248994 A